


Brownies or cookies?

by whatxever426



Series: I'd follow you anywhere [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Baking, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, I love you's, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, it's cute, newt's a little grumpy, thomas is kind of annoying, thomas is so sweet as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatxever426/pseuds/whatxever426
Summary: "Hey Newt get up I wanna bake cookies""Thomas go back to sleep it's 3 AM"Thomas drags Newts out of bed in the middle of the night to bake cookies with him.





	Brownies or cookies?

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know what this is but I got this idea when I was almost asleep and I just wanted to write it.

“Hey, Newt, are you awake?” Thomas whispered, shaking the boy next to him. He got a groan in response. 

“Newt, come on, get up.” He tried again, this time whisper-yelling. Newt was lying with his back towards him and just turned even more to his side. 

Thomas tried again. “Hey, I wanna bake cookies. Or brownies. Whatever you want.” 

“Thomas, it’s 3 AM, go back to sleep.” Newt said with a stern voice. But Thomas didn’t give up. He wanted to bake something. Now. That it was 3 AM didn’t matter _at all_.

He had two options. 1) Get up on his own and bake himself some cookies. Or 2) Get Newt up with him and bake some cookies together. The latter was way more fun, and he also didn’t know the recipe. Of course, Newt did. But Newt didn’t wake up from Thomas’ voice, so there was only one method of persuasion left. 

Thomas turned Newt around so that he was lying on his back and he climbed atop him, his knees pressing into the mattress on both sides of the boy. He threw the blankets away and started kissing Newt, who was now squirming and groaning under his grip. 

“No, no come on give me my blankets back.” he whined in between kisses, but at the same time, he was grabbing Thomas’ waist, pulling him closer, probably looking for some warmth.

Thomas sat up straight on Newts hips and looked at him for a few seconds. God, that boy was beautiful, even when he was angry (though Thomas knew part of it was fake). 

Then Newt closed his eyes again, apparently okay with sleeping with Thomas on top of him. Thomas wasn’t going to let that happen so he kissed him again and then traveled down to his neck, leaving small kisses everywhere. 

He started tickling Newt because that grumpy-cat had to wake up. Newt arched his back and tried to get out of Thomas’ grip, but Thomas leaned forward and grabbed his wrists, pinning them to both sides of Newts head. 

Newt was kicking, pushing, groaning and laughing at the same time, but Thomas didn’t give up. 

“Sssshh, we don’t wanna wake Minho do we?” he said with a grin, pressing kisses on Newts collarbone.

“Tommy come on, I have class tomorrow morning.” Newt got out between giggles.

Thomas decided to ignore that remark. He had class tomorrow too, so what? They were in college; they were allowed to have some fun. Plus, they had had some sleepless nights before and he never heard Newt complain then, so he had no right to do it now. 

“Brownies or cookies?” he whispered in between nibbles at Newts neck. 

“Tommy, get off me, we can bake in the morning alright.” Newt complained, still giggling. 

Thomas looked at him and slowly traveled back to his lips. “Cookies.” He said, this time louder, pressing a kiss on Newts lips. “Or.” He brushed his nose against Newts. “Brownies.” He finished with a last kiss, slipping his tongue over Newts bottom lip.

At that, Newt let out a surprised moan. It was short, but Thomas heard it. He raised his eyebrows, a smirk forming on his face.

Newt sighed. “You’re not gonna give up are ya?” 

Thomas shook his head and couldn’t stop himself from smiling like an idiot. He had won. 

“Bloody hell, let’s bake cookies then.” Newt pulled Thomas in for one last kiss. It was broken way too soon, but Thomas just wanted to bake now. They could make out later. He hopped off Newt and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the bed. 

“Come on Mr. Serious, let’s have some fun.”

Newt groaned one last time, but let himself be pulled up without resisting. They walked to the kitchen; tiptoeing to make sure Minho didn’t wake up. 

They shared an apartment and it was perfect. They were all best friends, had their own rooms but were mostly together in the living room. Newt sneaked into Thomas’ bed whenever he felt like it (which was way more often than they had originally planned, but Thomas didn’t complain. It was not that they always had sex. On the contrary. Most of the time Newt just lie down in his bed and commanded Thomas to spoon him, cuddling for the rest of the night.) But they didn’t sleep together constantly. As much as they loved each other, they both needed their own space and that was fine. It just worked. 

When they arrived at the kitchen, Thomas leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. Newt frowned. “What now?” 

Thomas smirked, wanting to hug the guy so badly. He looked so cute with his messy hair and sleepy eyes. 

“We don’t have cookie dough and I don’t know the recipe.”

“Of course you don’t.” Newt muttered under his breath, but still smiled a little. “Well, come on then. First, you have to preheat the oven and then you melt the butter and weigh the sugar. When the butter is melted, you add the sugar and 1 egg and you whisk it. Can you handle that?” 

Thomas rolled his eyes. “I’m not an idiot.” 

“Well…” Newt squinted his eyes. 

“Uh, _rude_.”

Newt barked a laugh and they both got to work. Newt started with weighing the flour and the chocolate chips, adding salt and baking soda.

The butter was melted in no time and Thomas added the egg and the sugar carefully, not wanting to mess anything up. When he was done with the whisking, he presented it proudly to Newt.

Newt looked at him with an extremely exaggerated impressed look. “Wow Tommy, what a good job, I’m so proud of you.” Thomas playfully smacked his head, smiling. 

“What can I do now, Mr. Serious?” Thomas knew Newt _hated_ that nickname, so of course, he used it regularly.

“First of all, never call me that again. Second of all, you can’t do much more. We just need to add the butter mix to the flour and the chocolate and then we're done. Did you preheat the oven?”

Thomas rolled his eyes, but Newt was right. He forgot things very often. Only not this time. 

“Duh, I said I’m not an idiot.” 

Newt looked at him, then at the oven, then back at him, this time genuinely impressed. “Okay, I didn’t expect that. Nice one.” He turned around and started mixing all the ingredients.

Thomas smiled again, being a little proud of himself. He decided that the mixing was way too boring for Newt, so he snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Newts waist. “Mr. Serious.” Thomas whispered, lip brushing against his ear. 

“I hate you.”

Thomas smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around Newt. “You love me.”

Newt huffed. “Uhu, wouldn’t be so sure of that after waking me up to bake _cookies_.”

Thomas chuckled. “You like cookies, you like baking and you like me. What’s the problem?” He asked innocently.

“The problem is, Tommy, that it’s fucking 3 AM.” Despite the cursing, Thomas could hear the smile in Newts voice. 

“You love me, and I love you.” Thomas pressed a kiss on Newts neck. He loved this guy, so much.

They stood there for a while. Thomas’ arms wrapped were around Newts waist, his head was resting in the crook of Newts neck. Newt was making the dough. They said nothing. The silence around them was peaceful, except for the part where it was interrupted by a dirty wet sound from the dough. 

“Alright Tommy, the cookies are done, lets put them in the oven.” Thomas flinched in surprise. He hadn’t been sleeping, but he sure as hell dozed off. He hadn’t realized that Newt had already formed the cookies, now 15 beautiful round balls of dough lying in front of them. That Newt didn’t even wake him up to say that he had to help _because you wanted to bake Thomas now do it you don’t get to sleep_ warmed his heart.

Thomas pressed one last kiss to Newts neck, humming contently. He turned around to the oven, put the cookies in and then looked at Newt, who was cleaning the counter. He decided that they could do that in the morning. Thomas grabbed Newts hand and pulled him towards the couch. 

Newt fell next to him, and he swung his legs over Thomas’. “And what did you want to do now?” 

Thomas hadn’t thought about that yet. He just wanted to bake, not about what they should do when they were in the oven. Suddenly, he got an idea. “Can you still play Mario Kart or am I gonna beat your ass?” He smirked. 

Newt shot forward, grabbed the two controllers and threw one to Thomas “Oh in your dreams Tommy, be prepared.”

Thomas barked a laugh and looked him straight in the eye. “Game on.” 

-

After three games, Newt had won two. Actually, he could’ve won three if he wanted to. But after losing two times Thomas looked defeated. So Newt decided to have mercy on him and fall off the rainbow road. He smiled to himself when he saw Thomas doing a little happy dance because of it. 

“Dude, I’m getting better, I beat you!” 

Newt chuckled. “Yeah man, you’re doing great, we’ll just keep practicing”

“Seriously, _someday_ I’m completely gonna beat your ass.” Thomas added proudly, slowly crawling over to Newt to kiss him. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP

When their lips were only an inch away, the cookies were ready. Newt brought his hand up to ruffle Thomas’ hair and smiled at the disappointment on the boy’s face. 

“I’ll get them, be right back.” He said while standing up, leaving Thomas on the couch whom immediately lie down on the spot were Newt had sat. 

“M’kay.” He answered, smiling and suddenly sounding very sleepy. 

Newt got the cookies out of the oven and couldn’t resist dipping his finger in one of the little melted chocolate pools. “Shi-“ he exclaimed, gritting his teeth. He was stupid, of course that was bloody hot. He sucked his finger anyway, now burning his tongue. “Ahhhh” he whined softly, but it just hurt. Goddammit, it was just because it was the middle of the night and he wasn’t completely awake yet. 

He decided to take the cookies to Thomas; he’d probably want one, even though Newt almost started gagging at the thought of having to eat that sweet shit now. He put them on a plate and walked towards the couch.

What he saw there made him chuckle. Thomas was exactly in the same place he had left him, an arm half falling off the couch and curled up in a fetal position. The TV was off and it was dark and quiet in the room.

Newt walked towards him, setting the plate with cookies on the side table. Then he sat down next to Thomas’ head, lifting it so his head was now resting on Newts lap. He curled his own legs up now too and slumped on the couch, leaning against the corner. He started stroking Thomas’ hair and smiled down at the boy, even though Thomas couldn’t see him.

“I love you.” He whispered, so softly he almost didn’t hear it himself. Then saw Thomas’ corner of his mouth twitch, and Newt knew he really, _really_ did. Even though he was woken up at 3 in the morning to bake fucking cookies, he still loved him. Hell, it made him love Thomas even more. Yeah, he was crazy sometimes, but he was the best Newt could ever wish for. 

-

“What the hell is this?!” 

Newt and Thomas both shot up from their sleeping position. Thomas rubbed his eyes and Newt blinked sleepily, trying to find the voice that had woken them up.

His eyes stopped looking when he saw Minho staring down at them with the plate of cookies in his hands, his face between angry and amused. 

“Uh, we made you some cookies?” Thomas said, voice still thick with sleep.

Minho grinned. “You’re stupid. And don’t think I’m gonna clean the kitchen.” He said while putting a cookie in his mouth. He hummed contently. “Yeah, and these are mine now.” He pointed at the plate in his hand. Then he walked away, humming some song. “Oh, and don’t bother getting up, you missed class, it’s 11:30.”

Thomas, who lay down in Newts lap again looked up at him innocently. “Uh, oops?” He grinned. Newt smacked his head playfully. 

“Shut up you dick.” he replied before leaning down to kiss him

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! xx


End file.
